


Magic and fate

by AlSnaketh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Caroline Forbes, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Jeremy Gilbert, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Mikealson siblings, Bisexual Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Inheritance, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Forbes, Protective Hermione Granger, Protective Jeremy Gilbert, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikealson, Protective Luna Lovegood, Protective Originals, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Protective Weasleys, Salty Harry Potter, Sarcastic Harry Potter, Sassy Harry Potter, Seer Luna Lovegood, Short Harry Potter, Smol Harry Potter, Tribrid Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlSnaketh/pseuds/AlSnaketh
Summary: We all know Harry Potter. He is a wizard, the saviour of the wizarding world, the heir to the Potter inheritance and a total brick-head when he wants to be, right? Wrong. Well, partially right. See, there is one thing that nobody knew, not even himself. He has relatives in America, close and distant. Read more to find out exactly who Harry Potter really is...Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the vampire diaries/originals
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Harry Potter & Everyone, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy - Platonic, Severus Snape/Elijah Mikealson, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, and more - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. The inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Sorry in advance for the short chapter, couldn't find any way to make it longer other than to drag it on - well, more than it already was. Again, my apologies. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, just as an extra disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own The vampire diaries/the originals. 
> 
> Another note, I am incredibly new to both TVD and TO, so please bear with me as I do not particularly know the characters, only their names.

Harry Potter sat in his room, miserably awaiting the fate that was imminent. Then he heard it. His fate. Blundering footfalls making their way up the steps, making him unconsciously shift back in his chained prison. His breathing picked up, his pulse quickening and mind racing. One by one, the locks on his door clicked open, and then the knob turned. As the door opened it creaked and squeaked, the old, unoiled hinges being used for the first time in five days. Harry gulped. This was it. He was going to die tonight. He wouldn't even get to experience the first 'change' that Remus warned him about after that night. He would be gone, in the afterlife, before he could. As soon as those lumbering feet stepped into the room, Harry curled up into a ball and made himself seem as submissive as possible.   
"Well, boy," A gruff and panting voice said. "Learned your lesson, have you?"  
Harry stayed silent, he didn't know whether this would be one of the times when he would be expected to answer or not, but not answering when he was supposed to rather than answering when he was not supposed to would garner a lesser punishment.  
"Speak, boy!"  
"Yes, Uncle," He replied meekly.  
"Good. But I still have to punish you, boy. Can't let you get away with breaking the rules, can I?"  
"No, Uncle."  
"Turn around then, boy," His uncle said. Harry obeyed as quickly as possible.  
He had only been facing the wall for a second when he heard it. The familiar clinking of his uncle's belt buckle being undone, and then, the harsh cold of that belt buckle on his back. Then, red-hot fire, stings of pain as the skin of his back was torn off, hit after hit. He could feel each slash and hear each tear of flesh. He could feel the blood dripping down his back, and try as he might, he could not block out the sadistic chuckles of his uncle. This lasted for what felt like hours, but was, in reality, only ten minutes, until he could feel himself slowly drifting out of consciousness. His uncle continued the hits, even as Harry panted hard and fast, struggling to stay conscious. Then, darkness. Harry’s mind shut down. As fatigue and pain ruled over everything else, Harry’s limbs went limp against his body and he collapsed onto the ground. And yet still, his uncle continued beating him.   
Harry did not know when his uncle stopped beating him, only that it was after he had stopped registering the world outside his own mind. Then again, he also knew that he was seriously confused as to why he was awake. Waking up after being beaten within an inch of death and then falling unconscious and definitely not having injuries treated was a sure way to die, and yet, here he was. There was only one question rattling around his mind at this moment in time. What the hell was going on? Oh, and another one. How in the name of Merlin was he alive? The answers to these, he did not know, and he doubted that he would ever know. They were like asking whether the egg or the chicken came first, impossible to answer. And yet here he was, wracking his brains for an answer. He only stopped when familiar footfalls could be heard. Not those of his aunt or uncle or cousin - although he could hear those a well - rather, those of his honourary godfathers, and actual godfather, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Sirius Black. It took a while for him to hear the gasp of Remus Lupin outside his door when they saw the locks, but when he did hear it, he winced. Ever since Remus had accidentally bitten him a couple of weeks before the third task, his senses had been much better. But now, on the eighth of July, they were more sensitive than they had ever been. He cursed his luck - silently, he would already be in enough trouble as it is if they didn’t take him away and Uncle Vernon knew that there had been wizards in his house - and prayed to Morgana that the three men outside of his room that were currently picking the locks on his door would hurry up and stop his back from getting infected. He knew that it wasn’t as bad as last night, but it was still bad, and the risk of infection still ran high. If they didn’t get into his room soon, well, he might not have died last night - which, by all logical reasoning, he should have - he would die soon.  
The door burst open five minutes later and Harry looked up exhaustedly to see the extremely worried faces of his godfathers.   
“Hey, Siri, Remy, Severus…” He said cautiously.  
“Harry!” All three men exclaimed. The one out of the three with the most qualifications - Severus - rushed forward, kneeling and grabbing phial after phial of potion from the pockets of his robes. Remus rushed out of the room and towards the bathroom to get bandages and slings and all other manner of household mundane healing equipment. Sirius just stood there, helpless, before also rushing towards Harry and crouching down to comfort the obviously traumatised boy. Then, when Professor Snape handed Harry a potion that looked rather like blood, ad Harry looked at him confused, all the sallow-skinned man said was, “I know the scent of my own kind, Potter.” Which, of course, only left Harry more confused.  
Professor Snape sighed. “You, young man, obviously have vampire blood in you. No-one, not even a werewolf could have survived that level of blood loss. The near-death experience obviously triggered dormant genes. Congratulations, Potter, you are a tribrid, the rarest creature in existence next to things such as seers.”  
The only thing Harry could find himself doing was gaping. Then he heard the voices of his other two godfathers, both asking the same question, perfectly in sync, a hoarse and yet slightly smooth voice combining with a raspy, gravelly voice. “I’m sorry, what?!”


	2. Getting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers the truth of his ancestry and prepares for a big move, away from Britain and the war with his three godfathers (and maybe a few extras).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD/TO or Harry Potter.

_ Previously in Magic and Fate _

_ “I’m sorry, what?!” _

Professor Severus Snape scoffed at the simultaneous questioning voices. “You heard me, mutts. Harry here is a tribrid, a combination of Wizard, Vampire and Werewolf.”

“But- But how? Werewolf blood and Vampire blood cannot combine, it’s the very law of nature!”

“Well, Lupin, it seems that nature has decided to go against itself because a vampire and a werewolf inside one person is coinciding right in front of you. So, I suggest you get over your shock so that we can discuss where to go from here.”

“Um,” Harry interrupted quietly. “Can someone explain to what - exactly - is going on? Without arguing and all that rot?”

“Harry,” Remus began. “You are a combination of three creatures that should never be able to coincide with each other, not outside of the body, let alone inside. It’s a miracle that Severus and I still have our magic considering my werewolf side and his vampire side and that we even tolerate each other considering that vampires, werewolves and mages tend to despise each other. And yet, somehow, you are all three, and not rolling around in agony as your three creatures fight each other.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, ‘oh’ indeed, Mr Potter. Now then, if you would turn around so that I can take a proper look at your wounds, oh, and drink the blood potion at the same time, would you? Drinking it will speed along the process. Drinking actual human blood would speed it up even more, but I presume that your moral compass is going to stop you from doing that.”

Harry smiled sheepishly at that, shrugging his shoulders, then wincing at the twang of pain it caused, before turning around, letting his back face the potions master. He heard the professor sigh in exasperation and groan, muttering about how much work healing his back was going to be. Then, he jumped slightly, letting out a gasp as a cool, semi-solid salve of some sort was placed of his back a, ever-so-gently, massaged onto the wounds before he also felt the slightly rough material of bandages wrapping around his torso, covering gauze-pads as well as the actual wounds.

The four males sat in silence for a long while, with only the occasional sigh or curse from each of them. The only other sounds in number four Privet drive was the activity going on downstairs, and opposite them, in Dudley’s room. The clanging of pots and pans, and light footsteps of Petunia, the grunting and heaving of Vernon as he shifted his position on the creaking sofa, and the pinging and other digital sounds coming from Dudley’s room, as well as the poorly concealed moaning and whining of Dudley and his ‘friend’ Piers Polkiss. 

Outside, lawnmowers in the yards of the other occupants of Privet Drive, and garden clippers, and vague conversation, could be heard from inside the tiny room. Birds chirped and rambunctious children cried and yelled and screamed as they were hauled inside by their parents for being so loud so early in the morning - they were not being particularly loud until they were dragged inside, and it was by no means early, as it was almost nine-thirty in the morning - and the cars of families coming and going to and from the Saturday markets could also be heard. The occupants of Harry’s room ignored it all in favour of trying to decide what to say. Many times one of them opened their mouth to make a comet in an attempt to start a conversation, but their efforts were ineffective, as they never actually said anything. Then, finally, after approximately sixteen-and-a-half minutes, Harry said something.

“So,” He started, rather awkwardly, in fact.. “Does this mean I finally get away from the Dursleys? Also, am I stuck as a fourteen-year-old now?”

“To answer your first question,” Snape began. “Yes, you are leaving the Dursleys so-called ‘care’. As for the answer to your second question. I am unsure. It is possible that, as a born vampire, you will age to reach your prime, but, there is also the fact that most born vampires turn once they reach their prime, not before. You could age, but you could also stay in the body of a fourteen-year-old.”

“So, you’re saying I could stay looking like a scrawny little shit forever?”

“One, don’t swear, and two, yes. Now then, I believe you must be eager to get away from here, pack while the mutts and I discuss where we will go, and yes, you do get some form of a choice in where we go. We will simply narrow down the options. Now go get your things.”

As Harry went downstairs to fetch his things - they were still locked in the cupboard - and avoid a screeching at from his aunt, the three older men stayed in Harry’s apparent ‘bedroom’ - in Harry’s opinion, it was better than the cupboard, but no-one else knew about that - to discuss where the four of them would go from here. All of them agreed that they needed to leave Europe or at least Britain, and so they narrowed the choices down to six places.

They could go to the Netherlands or somewhere close to that area and send Harry to Durmstrang - this was the least likely option as it was still in Europe - or they could head to Japan, and send Harry to one of the schools in that region. Another option was Egypt or Greece, but, once again, they were close to Britain and increased the likelihood of them being found, not to mention pretty much all of Europe was against werewolves. Their final two options were in America. There was either Mystic Falls, where Harry had a relative, and they homeschool him in magic, sending him to muggle school during the day, or their destination could be Mexico, again, a perfectly reasonable option as all three men spoke Spanish and they were sure that Harry could learn quickly.

When Harry came back upstairs, they had just finished discussing and finalising the options, it was Remus who spoke when Harry first entered the room. “Well, Harry, we’ve narrowed it down to six places to choose from, bear in mind that all of these options will mean leaving Hogwarts, and, in fact, Britain altogether.”

Harry nodded at the words his honourary godfather said and sat with them to discuss which option he would choose. He immediately chucked out the idea of Greece and the Netherlands due to their prejudice towards vampires and werewolves, not for himself, but for both of his honourary godfathers. Egypt was next to go, as Bill Weasley sometimes worked there, and Harry was not sure just how trapped under Dumbledore’s thumb the Weasley family was. It was down to Japan, Mexico, and Mystic Falls in West Virginia. Confused about the small town in the USA being there as an option, Harry questioned his godfathers’ decisions, and they answered. They explained to a - rather shocked - Harry that everyone had relations there. Harry had a distant cousin and a second cousin in the small community, Sirius, through Harry (as they were also distantly related through Dorea Potter nee Black, Harry’s great-grandmother and Sirius great-aunt) was related to the distant cousins of Harrys. Remus was related to a family of wolves, and Severus, well, he didn’t technically have family over there, but word was that his sire lived there, and what better way to surprise the guy that turned you and then left you other than turning up in the town they lived in and giving them a serious dressing down when you saw them? 

Harry, upon discovering that he had more family left other than the rotten Dursley’s, chose Mystic falls, casting aside the options of Mexico and Japan without a second thought. Well, he asked if his godfathers knew anything of his relatives, and they told him of his second-cousin being a sheriff - it was kind of like an Auror and a high-ranking one at that - and, although he knew the corruption of the British government, he hoped that the American one would be better and that his cousin was a good person - woman, as he would discover not long after choosing Mystic Falls.

The four males wasted no time in getting out of the suburban house of the Dursleys, double-checking that Harry’s wounds were securely bandaged before hurrying out of the building. Deciding that no time could be wasted before leaving - they knew that Dumbledore, as much as they hated him, was quick and clever - they headed to a motel where they booked plane tickets, only to be greeted by someone at the door as they prepared to leave Britain for good the next morning, or rather, three someones. At first, they just stood there, and then all three burst out, in synchronous voices:

“Take us with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Again, I apologise for the short chapter. I'm kind of just trying to build up the lengths as the story goes on, but if you want them to be longer, I'll try and make it happen. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Magic and Fate!


	3. The great (actually, rather boring) escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and friends get explanations from each other and finally leave Britain. Also, Harry is not surprised to discover hat yet another set of problems may come his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been in the middle of moving, and haven't had much free time. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Magic and fate!

_Previously in Magic and fate:_

_“Take us with you!”_

Harry gaped at the three faces that looked right back at him with gazes that could only be described as intense and pleading. It took him a good long while to gather his wits, and when he did, it was only partial. As a result of this, all that ended up leaving his mouth were these few, shocked words: 

“Hermione?! Luna?! Malfoy?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!” The pleading stares turned dead-pan and he realised what a stupid question that was. Although, in his defence, he had absolutely no clue as to why the three wanted to leave Britain, and how they found him when neither he nor his godfathers left any trace. “Right, stupid question, got it. What I meant to say was: How in the name of Morgana did you find me?!”

“Well, Potter, I admit myself surprised,” The posh, cool voice of Draco Malfoy spoke. “You can speak smartly.”

“Of course I can you great dolt! Just because I make myself seem stupid and purposefully rewrite my essays in a horrid way doesn’t mean that I actually am amateurish!” A raised eyebrow was all he got in return. “Oh, my Merlin! I am so sorry Malfoy! Uh, um, gah!" Harry squeaked in a brief moment of fear and turned around taking his shirt off and placing his hands on the solid wooden surface, entire body shaking, an instinct from whenever he let loose his personality on Vernon, Dudley or Petunia.

“What the hell are you doing, Potter?!” Harry blinked. 

Harry blinked, moldy confused. Then he came back to himself. “Oh bugger. I did it again. Fan-bloody-tastic.”

“Harry,” A concerned voice spoke up. It was Hermione. “Why do you have bandages wrapped around your entire torso, and why do they seem to be turning pink?”

“Bollocks! Professor, it’s bleeding again!”

A tall, dark figure with loose, lanky hair emerged from the room. “How on earth did you manage to re-open the wounds this time Potter? And what is all this ruckus?” He then turned and saw the three other teens. “Ah. I see we shall have a few last minutes tickets to get at the airport.” He then turned back to Harry and noticed his shirt was off. “Let me guess, Mr Potter, you did it again?”

Harry turned red and ducked his head. Snape only sighed. It was confounding to him how a teenager with such a snappish, sarcastic, salty -for lack of a better word - personality, could become one so submissive and willing to be punished all within a matter of a few seconds. Harry mumbled an apology, at which the professor muttered acceptance and told the green-eyed boy to turn around so that his wounds could be checked. While he did so, he called on Remus and Sirius to talk to the three watching teenagers about what was going on and how they knew where they were. He suspected it was the Lovegood’s seer ability, but only the interrogation skills of Sirius Black could confirm that. 

After examining the state of Harry’s back, the professor determined that - as if it wasn’t obvious before - a change of bandages and dressings were in order, as well as another round of the salve that smelt like prunes. 

Harry gagged at the scent surrounding him. "Eugh! This is worse than burnt sesame!"

"Live with it, Potter. You'll be getting plenty more layers of this salve before those wounds are healed. How then, I believe that your… friends are waiting on an explanation."

Harry turned to the three other teens who were standing in a corner of the room, Sirius and Remus standing with them, probably with answers. Malfoy was looking weirdly concerned and also rather confused, whereas Luna and Hermione were looking, although also worried, rather angry - Harry suspected that it was because they would both know what (or rather - who) caused the wounds on his body. So it was then that he gave the other teenagers - two friends and one schoolyard rival - an explanation, and got one from them in return. All in all, they spent about an hour talking before they were hurried along by Remus, who insisted that they had to get to the airport an hour-and-a-half 'just in case'. Of course, they only needed an hour, fifteen minutes of hat spent sorting out the three last-minute extra tickets, and so they spent the thirty minutes they had left before they could board the plane sitting in the waiting area, bored as they could not use their freshly bought cellphones as they still needed to set them up. Instead, they played card games and talked of what they hoped to do in Mystic falls, and what subjects they planned to take at the high school there. In a brief moment of zoning out, Harry mentioned that both Severus and Remus planned to work at the school, Severus as a chemistry teacher and Remus as a librarian. Sirius was going to - hopefully - join the local police force using the aurora qualifications that also gave him the mundane equivalent. When he mentioned this, he got three gaping mouths in return - although Malfoy's was a more subtle gape. Before Harry had time to explain, they were nudged up by the three adults, who guided then to the planes boarding entrance, where their passports were checked and they were pednto their seats (perks of having money, they were travelling first-class).

For a while, the seven mages whispered among themselves, until the plane took off and Harry - who had been told horror stories of planes by imhis relatives to stop him running away - gripped the arms of his seat so hard his knuckles turned white, and slightly, subtly moved toward the person directly next to him, who just so happened to be Draco Malfoy. Although he gained a raised eyebrow and a joke - that was soon cast aside - about him being fine on a broom but petrified on a plane, the slightly older blond allowed the tiny raven-haired tri-brid to snuggle up to him, wrapping the arm closest to the smaller boy in a gesture of comfort. For Harry, the plane thanking off was the most terrifying thing he had ever done in his life - save facing Voldemort. Still, being held by someone that is quite obviously stronger and talked than you is comforting and, although it took a long while, Harry fell asleep to the soothing mutters and comforting hands of the older boy he had once thought he hated. The blond holding him tight fell unconscious soon after, and the remaining five that were awake smiled and laughed quietly, taking pictures of the pair snuggled close together despite the arms of the chairs separating them.

Almost eight hours later, the plane landed with all seven awake, all of them filled with nervousness, excitement, or some other emotion that one might expect another to feel when moving to a new place. They stayed seated for a while, waiting for the main rush of passengers leaving to pass before they left the contraption, going to the lobby to collect their luggage.

Before long, they were in two separate cabs on their way to the Mystic falls, Remus messaging his relatives to let them know that they were almost there. 

Reaching the small town, the teenagers looked out the windows of the cab, taking in the sights. The bar that seemed to be popular, on a Friday afternoon at least, the may grassy areas, the array of different styles of houses and other buildings, and so much more. When the cabs finally stopped, the adults payed the two drivers while the teens stood awkwardly on the grassy field in front of the mansion they had stopped at, waiting so that they could all meet Remus' relatives.

Admit turned out, all of the standing around was not particularly needed as, while the adults were still paying, a pretty woman and a hunk of a teenage boy came out if the magnificent doors leading to the buildings entrance room, the boy looking rather broody and cocky, the woman looking joyful. 

"Remus," she said once the two reached the group. It's been so long. This is my son, Tyler. Tyler, this is your father's cousin, Remus Lupin."

"Carol, it's good to see you, and you as well, Tyler The last time I saw you, you were but a babe, barely a few months old. These are my friends, Sirius and Severus, and my godson and his friends, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Luna. Everyone, this is my cousin-in-law, Carol."

Everyone chorused hello before being guided inside by the cheerful woman and her scowling son. When they did get inside, a serious look overtook Carol's face. "Now then, I hope you all did your research I this town and know it's secrets and the danger that you could be in by coming here."

Harry could have burst into hysterical laughter right then and there. **_More_** ** _danger,_** he thought. **_What a surprise._**


	4. Meeting the Lockwoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co meet the Lockwoods. One of the new acquaintances is cold and uncaring at first, but warms up after learning Harry's secret.

_ Previously in Magic and fate… _

_ Harry could have burst into hysterical laughter right then and there. More danger, he thought. What a surprise.  _

Carol started walking immediately after speaking, her cheery personality back in an instant. "Well, this is the Lockwood mansion, I do hope you'll make yourselves at home. Now then, I assume you four children are going to be attending the local high school?" The four teens nodded muttering a few 'yes ma'am's. "Right. We'll get that all set up before school starts in a month. Oh! I'm hosting a small party tomorrow, you are all welcome to come, it's really just a gathering of a few friends, not too big. You do have suitable clothes, yes? Because a couple of you," here she looked at Harry ratty, worn, oversized clothing. "Do not seem to."

"Mum," Carol's son interrupted. "Maybe we should show them where they'll be staying for now. You can judge their clothes later." He also cast a look of disgust at Harry's tatted clothes.

"Of course, thank you, Tyler darling. Come along, everyone, I'll show you to your rooms. Now, there may be some sharing of rooms, but none of you will kind, will you?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good, now then, why don't you all pick someone else to room with while I take you to the bedrooms?" They did so, Luna and Hermione immediately pairing up as the only girls and Sirius and Remus as a couple, leaving Harry, Draco and Severus. Draco, wishing to stay with his Godfather, paired with the professor, and so Harry was left without a partner, something he did not mind all too much as it meant less risk of waking people up in the night with his bad dreams - bad dreams meaning memories of both Voldemort and the Dursleys and other things that he had faced in the form of nightmares. 

Eventually, everyone had a room and was getting settled except Harry. Carol hummed. "You wouldn't mind staying in the same room as my son, would you Mr Potter? I'm afraid we don't have any more extra rooms. Oh, and tomorrow morning, I'll be taking everyone shopping for new clothes - and I don't just mean one outfit or a few extra little accessories, especially not for you - I just thought I'd let you know ahead of time."

"Oh, uh, I don't mind, but, well, um, would your son mind?"

"I have the space. Just don't touch anything I tell you not to touch," The boy grunted, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well there we go. Tyler, show Mr Potter to your room. I have some things to do." Tyler grumbled a reply before gesturing for Harry to follow him. They walked past a few more doors before Tyler stopped, Harry almost bumping into him due to being preoccupied with looking at the architecture around him. He mumbled an apology when the taller, darker skinned boy glared at him, biceps bulging as his arms crossed yet again.

"This is where you'll be staying. Like I said before, if I tell you not to touch something, don't touch it." With that, he shoved open the doors, revealing a large, spacious room with a double bed opposite a window, and a desk underneath said window. "Don't go near the desk, don't go near my bed. Don't touch the art and don't touch the drawers beside my bed. I've got an extra mattress and bed frame down the hall, I'll bring it later. Make yourself at home, otherwise." Harry gulped at the hard, harsh stare of the native american, nodding silently before speaking up. 

"Um, if you would.like, I can help bring the bed in here?" His offer was more of a question than anything. He squirmed under the gaze of the taller, more muscular teen.

Tyler scoffed. "You? Help bring a bed in? Yeah, because that's likely. You're a literal twig. No, I'm good."

Harry glared in retaliation to the rude comments. He had muscle! Just not much thanks to the Dursleys' abuse and his malnutrition. He was quite toned whenever he was at Hogwarts, being at the Dursleys just made that definition disappear. It was not his fault and he would not allow himself to be ridiculed!

Tyler, noticing the glare, scoffed and muttered, "You have the glare of a kitten. You aren't intimidating." He then proceeded to continue ignoring Harry in favour of walking towards the door, likely to go a few doors down and get the extra bed. Therefore, Harry was left standing in the centre of the room, feeling very embarrassed and examining his arms to see if he really was as scrawny and skinny as Tyler had claimed. He was annoyed to find that he was. In the end, he simply pouted, waiting for the well-muscled teen to return. Then it hit him. A scent, similar to Remus' own, flowed into his nose. Harry sniffed, and sniffed and sniffed until he was sniffing every nook and cranny in the room, trying to determine where the scent of werewolf was coming from. It was all over the room, it was like when he sniffed his godfather's clothes, there wasn't a spot that wasn't covered in the scent. 

"What are you doing?" A growl made Harry freeze. That was the growl of an alpha, he knew because Remus, as an alpha werewolf, often clashed with Severus, who was an incredibly powerful vampire. Harry whined, and realised just what the scent was. It was Tyler Lockwood, the occupant of the room. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Fuck, shit, bloody buggering hell. I-"

"Woah! Hey! It's alright! I should be the one that's sorry, I didn't realise that you were a werewolf too. You smell like a vampire."

Harry blinked. "Yeah, that'd be because I'm both."

"What?" 

"Um, I'm kind of a mix of witch, vampire and werewolf. Oh, and werecat, but that's more a mutation of the werewolf where I can turn into either, oh! And I can half-shift. Yeah, I'm a bit weird, sorry."

"How?"

"Um, well, I don't know the exact details, but I'm a born wizard, I have a magical core, rather than using magic from nature, although I can do that as well, and my godfather - well, one if them, Remus - bit me, and one if my other godfather, Severus, said that that must have triggered some Vampire genes or something. I don't know the logistics of it, but yeah. Oh, and apparently, I also had werecat genes in my DNA, which was what made the transition from human to werewolf so easy. Remus said that it wasn't so easy for him, and that had I not been bitten I would have probably only awakened the werecat genes when I turned seventeen - which would have also triggered tha the vampire genes - and I'm kinda confused about how it works because Remy and Severus are always at war with each other because Remy is a werewolf and Severus is a vampire, but-"

"Okay! Okay. I get it. Look, just, help me set up your bed and then you should probably go to be right after we have dinner because trust me, my mum isn't going to go easy on you when we go shopping tomorrow. She is going to get you an entire wardrobe, clothes, accessories, probably books and anything to do with your hobbies that she can get out of you or your friends."

"Right. I'll do that. Um, so, you're a werewolf too? Bitten, or..?"

"Generic. Yes, I killed someone, no, it wasn't on purpose."

"Right, right. I'm sorry, um, yeah, sorry. Let's just, um… bed."

"Yeah, bed. Jeez, you're so awkward. Also, what's with the clothes you're wearing? I mean, I get that Britain's not the best for werewolves at the moment, so I can at least semi-understand Mr Lupins, but everyone else in your group is dressed pretty decently apart from Mr Black and the blonde girl. Heck, the blond guy was dressed like a billionaire businessman."

"Uh, yeah. Well, Sirius is kind of wanted for murder in the UK - he didn't do it! He was framed - and Luna isn't exactly well-off because her mother - who was the sister of Draco's, that's the blond guys, father - was disowned and her father was pretty poor to begin with, also, she's pretty quirky, but that's why we love her, and me? Well, I'm pretty rich, actually, but I couldn't access most of my money until around November last year, and I just haven't had the time to get new clothes. Also, even though I probably had access to enough to get myself decent clothes along with all the books I bought during the Christmas hols, my relatives aren't exactly the nicest, and if they knew that I had money, they'd do everything they could to get their grubby hands on it - they already used all of the money they got raising me in their own son rather than me as they were supposed to. So, um, yeah, that's why I don't have nice clothes."

"Are your relatives the reason for your shirt being dyed pink?"

"Hm? Oh, um, that's not dye. Em, oh Morgana's tits! Sorry I'm just gonna have to go now."

"Is it something to do with the fact that your shirt is getting a darker red by the second?""

"Yes…"

"In that case, you, sit down on my bed, I'll go get whoever you need. The tall, dark-eyed man, I'm presuming?

"Yeah, Severus, that's right."

"Right, you stay seated, I don't want to see that you have moved even an inch by the time I get back." Harry nodded, sitting on the bed as Tyler left the room, mildly confused by the sudden personality change in the boy. 

By the time Tyler came back, with Severus following behind holding a potions kit, Harry was feeling the pain and blood loss. He looked up and saw the professor sigh.

"Turn around and remove your shirt, Mr Potter. Honestly, did I not tell you to refrain from any sort of strenuous activity?"

"Sorry, professor." He mumbled as he showed his back to the room, flinching slightly when he heard Tyler gasp and curse. Again, the stench of prunes filled the room as the salve was put on his back again and his bandages changed. 

"Come to me in the morning so that I can reapply the salve again. For now, rest until tea-time. And you WILL be eating."

"Yes, professor." Harry said into the pillow he was hugging, the sound muffled by the material. He could feel his eyes drooping, and made to move off of the bed, but strong hands stopped him. Turning around, he saw that it was Tyler who was keeping him lying down. 

"You heard what your professor said. Rest. I'll wake you for dinner." Unable to fight due to fatigue, Harry slipped off into the world of dreams.

When he was later woken up, he smelt something delicious. He opened his eyes blearily to see Tyler holding out a plate with soup and bread.

"We couldn't wake you up for actual dinner, so your professor told me to bring your meal up. I was also instructed to make sure that you eat it, so start eating."

The soup was amazing, and the bread was warm and slightly buttered. Once he had eaten his fill, he fell back down onto the bed, somehow still exhausted, and closed his eyes to greet sleep once again.


	5. Life at Lockwood mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry prepares for the party Carol Lockwood, all the while dealing with a girl that he has come to the conclusion that he does not like her. He also learns something new.

The following week was hectic. As it turned out, Tyler Lockwood was telling the truth when he said that his mother would not go easy on Harry when they went shopping. She didn’t just buy him something for the upcoming party, oh no, she bought him a whole closet. Casual to formal, everything she could get her hands on for Summer and Autumn, outerwear to underwear, accessories, even going so far as to let him get his ear pierced when she caught him looking longingly at some earrings. Carol Lockwood was a shopaholic, and she wasn’t afraid to let anyone know. She got Remus and Sirius entire new wardrobes as well, and she got the others new things too, Draco to help him seem ‘less stuffy’, Hermione just because, Luna to add a bit of seriousness and Severus to ‘brighten him up a bit’. But indeed, it was Harry that she went all out on. By the end of the shopping trip, there was barely enough room in the car for everything, and when they got back to the Lockwood mansion, barely enough space in the rooms that they had been given to pack away all of the clothes so that there were no bags laying around. Harry did have a couple of bags laying around.

Currently, he was staring at the two bags of clothes that he had yet to find somewhere for, and Tyler was chuckling as he watched him. “I told you she would go all put on you. Though I must ask, did she really get you some dresses?”

“She said I ‘had the figure’.” Harry refused to tell the other teen that he actually quite liked the clothes that would stereotypically be for girls. It wasn’t well-liked, he didn’t think. The Dursleys never liked that sort of thing. Then again, they didn’t like him because he was magic and had darker skin due to the Indian ancestry within the Potter line. His father was even darker. His grandmother, Euphemia, had an Indian mother.

“Well, you do have that.”

“Wh-What? Tyler! I’m a boy! I don’t have much of any figure!”

“No, no. I’m seeing it now that those bandages are all gone. You’ve got some very slight curves. Add that to your cute and ‘girlish’ features, and you really do have the look to be able to crossdress. Oh well, it’s your decision, after all.” Harry blinked at that.

“You mean… I won’t be forced to wear these?”

“Well, no. My mum may be over-zealous, but she would never force someone into something. She likely just bought them in case you did want to. After hearing your story, well, I had to sit with her for quite a while as she sobbed about the horridness of it all.”

“Oh. But wait- Aren’t things like cross-dressing- Well, isn’t it looked down upon?”

“Maybe before now, but there are only really a few that don’t accept this sort of stuff.”

“But, Aunt petunia said- And everyone else on Privet Drive- Whenever something comes onto the Telly-”

“Look, Harry, everyone on Privet Drive was a judgemental prick. It sounds like they would hate just because of my skin colour, or someone else because of their homosexuality. They weren’t exactly good examples of how accepting the world has really become, you know?”

“What- um- What’s ‘homosexuality’? Is it those fags that Uncle Vernon always talks about?”

“I would advise you to never use that word unless talking about a cigarette again, alright? It can be offensive.” Harry nodded. “And homosexuality is where a man likes another man, or a woman likes another woman. There are more sexualities too, and gender is more than just man or woman, there are transgender people or people that might feel as though they have no specific gender or people that feel like their mind switches between man, woman, both or neither. But none of it is a choice. It’s as much of a choice for them as you had a choice about having magic.”

“So… they just love differently than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?”

“Exactly.”

“Oh. Cool. Thanks, Tyler.”

“No problem, Harry. “ Harry looked back towards the bags and smiled ever-so-slightly.

Unfortunately, the week only got more and more chaotic from there. With Carol planning a party, everyone was roped in to help, and so, due to being told he was not able to help with the heavy lifting by pretty much everyone, he placed himself in charge of food and refreshments. Organising and preparing platter after platter, and making trips down to the supermarket to buy juice and other non-alcoholic things, taking Sirius with him on another trip to buy the alcoholic drinks.

Thanks to the stress of it all, Harry made much more platters than necessary. Carol claimed that it was fine, but Harry still worried about what they would do with all of the leftovers. The older woman said that Tyler would likely eat most of it - not only was he incredibly active - he had a rather fast metabolism, enabling to eat as though he had been starved and not put on any pounds. Harry supposed it was a lot like Remus and something to do with the Werewolf gene. He knew that Severus was able to eat anything he wanted without packing on the pounds, but that was due to him being - quite literally - dead, and him barely eating at all. He only wondered what it would be like with him, as his metabolism was likely all mucked up from being starved since he was placed in the ‘care’ of the Dursleys. 

In the free time he had over the week, Harry spent his time outdoors, tending to the garden or working on his elemental abilities or reading. Occasionally, he would be joined by the others, and they would run around the yard - field- that sat at the surrounded the Lockwoods mansion. He even shifted into his wolf form and had Sirius chase him in the form of the Grim, play-fighting and racing.

A few people dropped by as the occupants of Lockwood Mansion prepared for the party, and if Harry was being honest, there was one girl in particular who had a hideous neon yellow aura that reminded Harry of urine. Whenever she came about, Harry hid, trying to block out her smell; rotten egg and an overpowering flowery scent. 

“Harry?” Today was one of those days, and Luna had found the green-eyed teen hiding beneath her bed in his wolf form - which was basically a puppy due to his young age, paws over his nose in an attempt to block out the terrible scent. “Is it that girl with the yellow aura again?” Harry whined in response. Whenever she came around, his nose scrunched up, and he had to do his very best to not gag.

“Oh, Harry. Come on, she won’t be here for long. Why don’t we go outside and play for a while, the trees should block out most of her smell,” Slowly, Harry crawled out from under the bed, and he and Luna headed towards the front door to go outside and distract the miserable tribrid. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. The girl appeared just as they were opening the door.

“Oh my God! Is that a real wolf?! She’s so cute!” Harry growled and moved back as the girl came closer. “Aww, come on, I won’t hurt you.” She cooed. Harry only moved further back, her voice reminding him of his 'aunt' Marge whenever she would encourage her dogs to hurt him.

“Excuse me,” interrupted Luna in her usual lilting voice. “But my dog doesn’t seem to like you, so could you please move back. Also, Viridis is a he.”

“I- I am so sorry. I just wanted to pet him.”

“Yes, well, one would think that if a dog growls and moves away from you, you would take that as a signal to not try to pet them.” A drawling voice spoke up. Seeing Draco, Harry bounded up to the platinum blond teen. “Hello, Viridis. Oh! You blasted dog! You had better not shed on these! They are brand new, as you well know!”

“Oh wow! Are you two siblings?!”

“No, I am not a brother to this girl. I am, however, a relative and friend. Now then, you annoy me, so would you mind buggering off.” Harry snickered slightly, though in his dog form it sounded more like a hacking cough. Draco was certainly someone you could trust to be blunt if Professor Snape wasn’t around.

“Um, ok.” The girl seemed taken aback by Draco’s rudeness, as though no-one had ever told her to go away before and she was still attempting to process the words. It was a shocking thought to Harry. She quickly left the house, and Luna and Harry went the other way to play, passing almost every other of the house's inhabitants on their way. The last person they saw was Tyler, who was setting up the back ‘yard’. 

“Don’t get too mucky, Harry. And don’t spend too much time outside. My mother wants everyone ready by five-thirty, and you still have to get ready. We are all expected to be looking our best, so prepare for a mini-makeover.” A whine left Harry’s mouth at that, and he quickly ran off into the woods behind the house. “Harry! Harry you had better come back here! Harry! Don’t run off!”

“Haraldr Ren Potter! You get back here!” Both Luna’s and Tyler’s voice called after him and so, tail between his hind legs, he slowly made his way back.

“Don’t you pout like that, Harry. You know perfectly well that running away is not a solution to your problems.” Tyler told him sternly. He whined. “No. You know that this isn’t optional. You are going to the party.” A low bark. “I don’t care if the girl with the yellow aura will likely be there, you are going whether you like it or not.”

Harry shifted back into human form. “But Ty! Her scent makes me need to hurl!”

“Harry…”

“Okay! Alright! I’ll go to the bloody party!” He then continued as he wandered back into the house, grumbling. “Don’t see why I have to.”

“You had best not be complaining, Haraldr! And go and shower! Your hair is matted and filthy!”

Harry sighed and groaned as he walked inside and made his way up the stairs to the bathroom.

Turning the water of the shower on, he muttered to himself, complaining of the unfairness of the world, knowing full-well that Tyler could hear him. In fact, that was the only reason he was complaining. Well, that was a lie, he hated parties and would have whined to himself if he knew - or even just thought - that no-one was listening. And as he wandered about the bathroom, pacing and collecting his towel and bathroom from the linen cupboard just outside the tiled room, he continued to mutter, letting all those with super-human hearing know how grumpy he was. 

Soon enough, the water was hot enough, and he jumped in relishing in the heat and comfort of the water’s pressure against his back and on his head, rinsing out all of the mud before massaging shampoo in, and then conditioner, and then scrubbing his body clean with wash. And, able to now do so, unlike at the Dursleys, he stayed under the water for half-an-hour, simply taking in the relaxing feeling.

When he got out, he dried off and flung on his dressing-gown, knowing that Carol would want him dressing last, after someone had dealt with his hair - which was now growing out and at his shoulders - and - probably - nails. When he got to the room he shared with Tyler, Draco was there, grinning maliciously. He gulped, knowing he was in for it after getting his fur all over the blond Slytherins new slacks.

“Um, Draco? I’m sorry about your pants, really I am. Maybe we can talk about this?” Being dragged over to s seat in the centre of the room was the only reply he got. “Draco, come on, at least only brush it! Don’t do anything fancy!”

No such luck was brought to him. By the time the Slytherin was done, Harry’s hair was tamed and tied back in a low ponytail, a green ribbon holding it together, and his nails were perfectly manicured. He even had a fancy earring in!

“Draco, was the earring really necessary? And the varnishing of my nails?”

“Yes, Haraldr, it was. Now then, stay right there, I’ve picked out an outfit for you, it’s hanging up in Tyler's wardrobe in a suit-bag. I expect you to be properly dressed by the time I get back, because it is currently five o’clock, so you have half-an-hour at maximum to get dressed, which is plenty of time.” With that, he spun around and left the room, leaving Harry pouting. “And do stop pouting! It is so unbecoming!”

“You’re just jealous ‘cause I look cute while doing it!” Harry did not get a reply, so he went over to the wardrobe and brought out the bag in which his outfit hung. Cautiously, he opened the zipper, only to yelp when his outfit was brought into view. 

It was a suit, as to be expected, but it was certainly not the one that he had bought. Instead, the blouse - which he had bought as plain cotton and white - was a forest green, and made of egyptian cotton, his blazer and pants, which were both still black, simply _looked_ more expensive, and his cufflinks, which had previously been stainless steel, were now silver and had emeralds - _emeralds!_ \- in them. He had better shoes too. He had been planning on wearing his school shoes, but laying on a shelf, in a velvet-lined box, sat a pair of shining black oxfords. 

“Draco!!!!” He yelled. 

“Yes, Haraldr? Is something the matter?”

“You got me an entirely new outfit!”

“Well, I chose it, yes. But it was actually Uncle Sirius that bought it. You didn’t actually believe that everyone was going to let you go to a party in such cheap clothing, did you? Even Professor Lupin, Luna and Hermione let us buy them expensive clothes. Therefore, you will wear that outfit, and you will not change a single thing about it.”

“Emeralds, Draco! Emeralds! Bloody Emeralds! Real, bloody, emeralds!”

“Yes, Haraldr, I am well aware of what your cufflinks are made of, I did choose them, after all. Now hurry up and put those shoes on. I am sure that Ms Lockwood and everyone else is waiting for us.”

Harry sighed and slipped on the shoes, preparing for the long night ahead of him.


	6. The Mikealson family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Lockwoods party, Harry gets to meet the Mikealsons and Salvatore brothers. He also gets to stop Professor Snape from killing Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> Sorry for taking a month to update, school just started back up after the summer holidays here in the southern hemisphere, so I've been a bit busy getting my s**t together. Sorry again, and enjoy the latest chapter of Magic and Fate!
> 
> Alsnaketh.

It was only twenty minutes into the party, and Harry was already exhausted. For him, it seemed like the whole town was there - which may have actually been the case. But the main reason he was fatigued was that the girl with the yellow aura was there, chasing him about like she was searching for her favourite snack in the pantry. Currently, he was in a room that seemed to hold a bunch of the town's history, including the names of all of its founders. Hiding under a table was not pleasant, and he knew that Draco would be annoyed with him for messing up his suit, but at this point, he would run across a football field, stark naked if it got the girl to leave him alone. 

He knew that she was attractive, with her brown hair and eyes, and olive skin and slender frame, but her whiny voice grated on his ears, and her scent made him gag, and her aura was a colour that could not have meant anything good, for although yellow represented happiness, it also represented jealousy and greed and selfishness. The idea of letting her have her way was a horrid thought.

"Well, hello there," the sudden voice made Harry yelp and tumble backwards. "What might you be doing here, little one?"

"U-Um, who are you?"

The man to whom the voice belonged to chuckled. "Of course, how rude of me. I am Niklaus, little one, might I know who you are?"

"Harry… And to answer your first question, I'm hiding."

The man tilted his head in curiosity. " From what, may I ask?"

"The girl with the yellow aura. And putrid stench." He knew it was safe to talk about such things in the presence of this man, he smelled like a wolf and vampire.

"Ah, you must mean Elena. Yes, she does make one want to hide, doesn't she?" He chuckled. "Don't mind her, she'll stop whining, eventually. For now, however, why don't you come out from under there? Surely it cannot be pleasant hunched over like that, not to mention your pretty clothes will be horrifically wrinkled, and surely you don't want to miss out on the party. I hear they have chocolate."

"I know there's chocolate, I bought it. What I want is the treacle tart I made. Hopefully, it isn't all gone."

“Indeed, little one. Come then, I shall introduce you to the rest of my family when we go down to get some food.”

Harry wrinkled his nose and tilted his head. “Why do you call me that? Little one, that is.”

“Perhaps it is because you are little, and one person. But also, you remind me of my little brother. He died when he was young, and you remind me of him.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

The man chuckled lightly. It was a bittersweet sound, like coffee mixed with chocolate, or citrus fruit. “Don’t be. It was by no means your fault, little one. Now then, I believe that I promised food and an introduction.”

Harry nodded nervously and took the man's hand. As they walked, he took the time to examine the man and his features. He had dirty blond hair that curled atop his head, and fair skin and green eyes similar to his own, but with a hint of blue. Well-built and muscled while still being quite lithe, he was able to guide Harry easily through the corridors of the Lockwoods home. He wore a simple black suit with a tie of the same colour and a white blouse with sparkling platinum cufflinks. The suit was fitted perfectly, but what interested Harry the most was his aura and scent. 

Niklaus smelled like blood and dirt and citrus and chocolate, and his aura was a pulsating garnet. Harry could tell immediately that the man was a vampire, and, going by the earthy scent, a werewolf too. Unconsciously, he began breathing deeply, taking in the hybrid’s scent and calming himself with it. It was only when they reached the main room, full of many different scents and a magnitude of colour that he realised he was doing so. His face burned in embarrassment after discerning what he was doing, knowing that Niklaus had likely realised quite a while before with his superior senses. Anxiously, he looked up at the man leading him and was met with a slight smirk. However, nothing around the man displayed him feeling annoyed. 

“Ah, Niklaus. There you are.” A new voice sounded, and Harry turned to find himself facing another tall man, this one with dark brown hair and coffee-coloured eyes. His brows were raised. “And who might this be? A new friend?”

“In fact, Elijah, it is. This is Harry, he was hiding beneath a table in an attempt to escape from the vixen that has tempted the Salvatore brothers. Speaking of those two, where are they? I thought they were to meet us here.”

The other man sighed. “They were. And they did. However, the older of the two was dragged off by a rather dour-looking man. I didn’t care to question as after they came over, Elena did the same.”

Harry felt his eyes widen. “Erm, excuse me, sir? But was the man perhaps sallow-skinned? With a hooked nose and shoulder-length black hair that looked incredibly greasy?”

Both heads snapped towards him. “Yes, why?”

“Well, sir, that was my professor and guardian. He, um, he’s a vampire too. He said he was going to have a go at the one that turned him, so my guess is that it was this Salvatore guy that did it.”

The brown-haired man hummed. He looked rather thoughtful for a while and stared off into the distance before turning back to Harry and Niklaus. “Well, it is good to know that we don’t need to worry about that. However, I believe that proper introductions are necessary for this situation.”

Niklaus rolled his eyes, but nodded, and began speaking. “Harry, this is my family. My older brother Elijah, and my younger brother and sister, Kol and Rebekah. Everyone, this is Harry, he has been hiding from the Gilbert girl who seems to be rather enraptured by him. Now then, Harry, I believe I promised you food?”

Harry nodded, still looking at Elijah, Rebekah and Kol, who had an azure, dusty pink and violet aura respectively but before they could head away, a shrill squeal broke through the crowds, making Harry wince. Already, the vampire’s scent’s were overpowering him, along with the rest of the smells in the hall. All three vampire’s scents were combined with that of blood, but Elijah smelt mostly of mint and coffee, Rebekah of rose and lime, and Kol of sweet spices and apple and honey. Now they were overtaken by rotten egg and too much hydrangea, as though the flowery scent was used to try and cover up the other smell.

“Harry! Harry, there you are! I’ve been looking for you all over!”

The fourteen-year-old instinctively hid behind the closest thing to him. That just so happened to be Niklaus. Fortunately for him, the hybrid seemed only too happy to cover for him and made sure to position himself in a way that hid him perfectly. All of the Mikealson’s were now turned towards the brown-haired girl.

“Elena, how may we help you?” Elijah asked as the girl, now looking very confused, approached the family. Harry pressed himself even further into Niklaus’ back. 

“Have any of you seen a boy? He’s quite short, and he had green eyes and black hair. He should be here, and I thought that I saw him over here, but he seems to have disappeared. I’ve been looking for him all night, along with Damon and Stefan, but I can’t find any of them.” The girl seemed like she was genuinely worried, and Harry might have bought it had he not been able to smell the lie. He only hoped that the other’s could do the same.

It seemed that they were, as Rebekah spoke up from behind him. “No, Elena, we haven’t seen your latest obsession. Now, could you please leave us be? I’m afraid we were having a family discussion and, well, you aren’t family. Terribly sorry, but if you could just shove off, that would be wonderful.”

Elena huffed, faked a pout, and twirled to stomp away. If she thought it was attractive, Harry thought that she was very mistaken. But just as he was about to thank the four vampires (well, three vampires and one hybrid), they all turned to him with questioning eyes. All four seemed rather shocked as they stared at him, their eyes fixated either on his head or behind him. It was then that he felt a tail wrap around him. It seemed that his cat ears and tail had come out. Quickly concentrating, he made them disappear before turning back to the four with apprehensiveness. 

"Yeah, so, um, I might be a supernatural creature? Anyway, I really have to go and find my professor seeing as he's probably severely damaged the older of the two Salvatore brothers. But, uh, thank you for helping me hide from Elena, and if you need the favour related, feel free to ask." With that, he swivelled around and ran off to the courtyard where he found Professor Snape snarling as he towered over a slightly shorter black-haired man with pale skin and blue eyes. He swore before rushing forward. 

"Professor! Professor!"

Both heads snapped towards him, the professor's expression full of fury, and the other man's overtaken by fear.

"Mister Potter, just what are you doing out here?"

"Well, sir, I thought that you might like to not be charged with first-degree murder, the victim being your sire or not. So, perhaps you might like to stop tormenting the vampire?"

Snape sighed, letting go of the other vampire’s collar, letting the pale man fall to the ground as he rubbed his throat. 

"I presume you have managed to avoid that Gilbert girl this far? Then again, your suit is rather ruffled, so I wonder if she did manage to catch you."

Harry let out a puff of air, annoyed. "I hid under a table for a while, alright? And yes, I am well aware that Draco will be mad at me, but right now, I am concerned only with avoiding that bint. She almost got me inside, and she's looking for the Salvatore brothers, whoever they are, too. Therefore, I'd like to get away from here, at least for a short while."

The professor raised a brow, and Harry knew that he wasn't getting away to the forest behind the mansion. Unbeknownst to the two, the Salvatore brothers were watching them with curiosity and confusion. Well, they were unaware until the younger of the two brothers spoke u with an authoritative tone.

“Excuse me, but just who do you think you are? You can’t just go around beating others up.” Professor Snape made a sort of ‘tch’ sound, but Harry stopped him after seeing the ‘young’ vampires aura. It was light cinnamon, and he smelled, from what Harry could tell, like cypress and bergamot. The darker haired and older of the two had a blood-orange coloured aura and smelled of liquorice and eucalyptus. 

“Wait, Professor!” Harry called out as the sour man began to move forward, his aniseed and citronella scent stronger than ever. “Deep breaths. Explain calmly.”

With a tsk, the professor did so. “I think, Mister Salvatore that your older brother is my sire, and left me for dead after ‘saving’ me. So, Mister Salvatore, might I take my revenge now, seeing as your brother wet against the code and I am simply doing something well within my rights?”

Stefan Salvatore gulped and took a step backwards, allowing the younger, yet older looking, vampire to move forward again and smell the older Salvatore, Damon. 

“Hm. He stinks of that Gilbert girl. Tsk. Anyone would think that she was a siren or a veela, going by how often she and the other doppelgangers cause chaos by making many attracted or loyal to them in some way.” With a scoff, he stepped backwards, walking briskly back to where Harry was stood. “Not worth my time. Not if he left me and ignored the code because of that wench.”

Wholeheartedly agreeing, Harry nodded and hummed before guiding the professor inside. “What do you say we eat and drink, calm down, and talk to the Salvatore’s later. We will need to. You need to learn from your sire, lest you want other vampires coming by the dozen to kill him and take control of you.”

“Hmm. I suppose. I’ll contact them tomorrow. For now, it is late, and you need blood, and then bed.” Before Harry could protest, he spoke again. “No arguments! Goblet, then sleep. Am I clear?”

MIserably, Harry nodded. He muttered to himself, something along the lines of ‘Didn’t get any damn Treacle Tart.’, and then headed off to the kitchen for a glass of blood.

While there, he saw Kol Mikealson, stinking of the Gilbert girl, shivering and taking small sips from a small cup of heated blood. Harry tilted his head in confusion, and then greeted the shuddering vampire. “Hello, Mister Mikealson sir.”

The vampire’s head snapped up, his posture stiffened, but relaxed when he saw that it was Harry. “Harry, how are you? How did your chat with your professor go?”

“Oh, well, you know, I managed to stop him from killing someone. I’m alright, I suppose, just a little tired. Do you think you could let me get to the fridge? Professor Snape instructed me to have some blood and then go to bed, but I haven’t had any treacle tart yet, and if I just leave the leftover tart that I made in the fridge, it’ll be gone by morning.”

Kol stepped sideways, giving Harry access to where he wanted to get, and the smaller boy immediately went for a bag of type O- blood and a slive of treacle tart, placing both in the microwave (pouring the blood into a cup first). A box of ice-cream was also grabbed from the freezer to go with the tart. 

“Interesting dinner,” Kol commented.

“Oh, shush, you. I eat what I crave, and currently, I’m craving dessert for dinner.” The older vampire shrugged his shoulders in defeat, giving in to the logic of the raven-haired boy. “So, what’s your family like? Anything like mine? Just so you know, mine is chaotic.”

The brown-eyed vampire laughed. “Exactly like yours then, if a little bit more murderous and psychotic.”

“Huh, fun. How murderous and psychotic, exactly? Because I just had to stop my professor from strangling his sire, my godfather is from a family known for their insanity and inbreeding, my honourary godfather is a werewolf - British variant - and my three best friends are all very weird, along with being geniuses in their own right.”

“Father is set on killing Klaus - well, all of us, really - and mother is a witch, also desiring to murder all of her children except Finn, who isn’t here. Klaus protects us by temporarily killing us, Elijah is good with wording and rips heads off or hearts out, Rebekah is set on finding love and will kill or at the very least hurt whoever gets in her way, and I am well known in the American supernatural world for being a psychopath.”

Harry raised a brow. “Fascinating.”

For a while, both simply stood there, siping at their cups of blood. Then, Kol left for the home of the Mikealsons, so Harry left for bed. Both went to sleep thinking about each other for different reasons. Kol was kept awake by the thoughts of how similar the boy with emerald eyes looked so much like his dead little brother, and Harry lay thinking about how strange it was that Kol seemed so nice and yet was known as a maniac. Neither knew just how much they would change each other’s lives.


End file.
